The Switching Beers
by GublerRussia
Summary: Ryuichi gets some of our Gravitation pals to drink beers that make something very strange happen. And of course K has to go and make it worse!
1. Chapter 1

**Figure I should put down the pairings of this story. So here they are.**

**Shuichi/Yuki**

**Hiro/K**

**Tohma/Ryuichi **

Yuki groaned as Shuichi dragged him into NG records. They'd made a bet last night, if Shuichi could go without talking until morning Yuki would have to go with him to work. Surprisingly Shuichi had won and now here Yuki was.

"Get off me brat." Yuki said pushing the hand off his arm.

"Sorry." Shuichi smiled happy that Yuki was with him. Even if the man was grumpy. Shuichi pushed the elevator button and the two men waited for the metal death trap to come down to their floor (AN: I hate elevators XD)

"I told you get off me!" Yuki pushed Shuichi off. The singer pouted and stopped his foot.

"I just wanted a hug." He crossed his arms and stormed into the elevator which had just opened. Yuki followed him in frowning at the boys pout.

"Dammit why do you have to be so fucking cute." He growled as he pushed Shuichi up to the wall. He kissed his lover fiercely there tongues clashing together briefly. Then he turned away like nothing had happened. Shuichi eyed Yuki dreamily and leaned against the wall, he was in la-la land and it didn't look like he'd be back any time soon.

"Come on brat." Yuki said tugging on Shuichi's arm as the doors opened. Shuichi clinged to the writers arm and followed him down the hall. Yuki groaned, no matter what he did Shuichi was going to be on him wasn't he? Well it wasn't all that bad... He'd put up with it, but just this once.

"Hey your late." Hiro said as his friend entered. "And you brought Yuki. How did you convince him to come out in public?"

"Shut up Hiroshi." Yuki said smiling at Hiro's irritated look. He didn't like being called Hiroshi.

"I'm not the only one late." Shuichi pointed out. "K isn't here."

"He went to get a coffee to stay awake." Sakano said. "He was really tired he must have had a late night."

"Hiroshi looks like he had a late night to." Yuki pointed out having found out that Hiro and K were together long ago. Hiro glared at the blonde with dark circles under his eyes.

"I feel just fine." He said through gritted teeth. Yuki smiled, pay back bitch. Sakano looked at the two with a confused look.

"Am I missing something? You two seem tense." He said.

"I'm fine. Unlike Hiro and K I slept last night." The man said placing his hands behind his head.

"Whoa Yuki are you suggesting..." Suguru asked feeling he didn't need to even finish the question.

"Suggesting what?" Shuichi asked oblivious as ever.

"No Suguru I am not suggesting. I am stating that Hiroshi and K had sex last night." Sakano blushed heavily and Shuichi gasped.

"Hiro you didn't!" He cried.

"You have nothing to base that claim off of!" Hiro said jumping up and pointing at Yuki. He winced as he jumped up, he'd forgotten how sore his bottom was.

"Really? You winced just know as you got up. And that's K's shirt he wore it last time I saw him." Yuki said triumphantly with a smug smile. Hiro's face paled as he realized he'd been outed.

"You can't have sex with the manager!" Sakano cried unhappy that someone had broke the rules.

"I didn't need to know that. Now I'm picturing it!" Suguru cried as he smacked his head to the table hoping to rid himself of the visual.

"Don't picture it!" Hiro yelled as a blush dusted his cheeks.

"Hiro how could you not tell me?" Shuichi demanded. "Is he good in bed?"

"Shu!" Hiro cried looking at his friend his cheeks now bright red.

"What? I tell you about Yuki!"

"You what?" Yuki cried glaring angrily at his lover who squeaked in fear.

"What is all the commotion in here?" Tohma asked as he entered the room. Hiro's and Sakano's faces paled when they realized the boss had arrived. Sakano began to stutter and Suguru lifted his head at the sound of Tohma's voice.

"Nothing sir. Nothing at all." Hiro cried. What would happen if the boss found out about him and K?

"I'm baaaack~" Speak of the devil.

"Oh there you are K. I need to talk to you." Tohma said to the manager.

"Ah! Now it's all I can picture!" Suguru cried as his eyes settled on K. He grabbed his head and groaned. "Ewww!"

"What do you mean ew?" Hiro demanded.

"I would laugh but I'm still pissed." Yuki stated. He reached over and pushed Shuichi out of his chair.

"Ow! I'm sorry!" Shuichi cried hoping he wouldn't be punished later.

"I'm not pissed anymore." Yuki said satisfied at the pained expression on Shuichi's face. Then he began to laugh.

"What is going on?" K asked feeling very confused. Tohma looked pretty confused too.

"N-n-nothing." Sakano stammered." I t-t-think I should go h-home." He said leaving the room. He couldn't look at Hiro or K at the moment. Yuki was still laughing at Suguru who was now smacking his head with his hands. His laughing stopped abruptly and his face screwed into a look of disgust.

"Uh. Now I'm picturing it. That's so gross." Yuki complained as he stood to leave. He definitely didn't want to stick around.

"Hey!" Hiro cried defensively. "I don't say anything about you and Shu and he gives me details!" Yuki glared at Shuichi who ran over to hide behind Hiro.

"Don't punish me!" Shuichi cried helplessly as he clung to the back of Hiro's arm.

"Everyone shut up and sit down!" Tohma demanded. He was so scary at that moment that K even went to sit down. And he hadn't been doing anything but sipping his coffee.

"Can I leave?" Yuki asked.

"But I won the bet!" Shuichi cried angrily.

"Shut up you!" Yuki yelled.

"You can leave if you tell me whats going on." Tohma said wanting to get to the bottom of the ruckus. He was starting to get a head ache.

"Well that's easy. K and Hiro had sex last night. Bye now." Yuki rose and walked out Shuichi chasing after him. K's mouth fell open and he stared at the doorway that Yuki just left from. Hiro groaned and put his head in his hands.

"K that is against policy." Tohma said sternly.

"But boss he's so hot!"

"K!" Hiro cried his cheeks once again bright red. How embarrassing.

"There you are!" Ryuichi cried rushing into the room and wrapping himself onto Tohma in a koala like fashion. Shuichi came sulking back into the room and sat in his seat.

"Yuki said I had to wear the leash and use all the sex box stuff if I want him to stay. That means I'll miss my show tonight." He said grumpily.

"You agreed?" Hiro cried as Yuki came back in and sat next to the singer. "And your only upset because you'll miss your show? Shuichi!"

"Will you wear a leash for me?" K asked an evil glint in his eyes.

"No!" Hiro cried as he pushed K away from him. "Pervert!"

"I missed you so much lover!" Ryuichi said loudly as he kissed Tohma passionately. Everyone in the room went quiet and stared at the two in shock.

"Ryuichi!" Tohma cried as the childish man pulled away.

"Ha so I can't be in trouble for being with Hiro!" K cried. Tohma groaned knowing K was right, he'd have to let this slide.

"Fine. But try not to make it to public." Tohma said as he tryed to pry Ryuichi off of him.

"Yeah!" K fist pumped the air and then tackled Hiro placing kisses all over his face.

"Ah K! Last night was enough thank you!" Hiro struggled for awhile but then gave in. Soon the two men were making out on the floor.

"Why is everyone torturing me!" Suguru cried. "I'm going home. All of you are dirty pervs!" He yelled storming out.

"Great." Tohma murmured as he finally got Ryuichi off him. "You two sit back down!"

"I'll get them!" Shuichi cried bending down to break them up.

"Ryuichi go sit down." Tohma said feeling tired. Today wasn't starting off well.

"Can't I have another kiss first? I haven't seen you in awhile." Ryuichi asked with puppy dog eyes. Tohma sighed and leaned down to place a quick kiss on the singers lips.

"Now go sit." Ryuichi smiled and skipped over to a sit next to K.

"Yay K is in love to!" He cried happily. Both K and Hiro blushed, they'd only told each other they were in love two nights ago so it was kind of embarrassing to hear it from some one else.

"Aw you guys are cute!" Shuichi said with a giggle.

"Okay people. Lets just keep these relationships private okay?" Tohma said not wanting the drama. Shuichi and Ryuichi pretended to zip their lips at the same time and they both giggled.

"I almost forgot I brought drinks!" Ryuichi said placing a paper bag on the table. "You guys want some?"

"God yes." Yuki said grabbing a beer and chugging half of it. "Not bad." He stated taking another sip.

"Here Shuichi." Ryuichi said handing his friend a bottle. He gave Hiro and K bottles to and got up to give Tohma one.

"Thanks dear." Tohma placed a kiss on the mans cheek. Ryuichi grinned and sat back down. Shuichi grinned too, happy that his friend was happy. K placed his arm around Hiro's shoulder and began to drink.

"Wow this is good!" He said looking at the bottle in surprise. "What is it?"

"I don't know. My friend gave it to me." Ryuichi said taking a sip himself. Things had calmed down considerably at this point. Everyone sat at the table sipping there drinks and chatting.

"Is it just me or is it hot in here?" Yuki asked as he unbuttoned the top of his shirt.

"No, I'm hot too." Hiro said as he pulled off his jacket.

"Yes you are." K replied cheekily. Hiro punched him in the arm playfully and smiled. He couldn't help it.

"Uh I'm burning up." Yuki fanned himself with his hand as sweat glistened on his forehead.

"It's not hot at all." Shuichi said placing his hand on Yuki's cheek. "Are you okay?" Yuki just stared at his lover.

"Everything is... purple." He muttered grasping his head. He felt dizzy... everything was spinning and he couldn't make out what anyone was saying. Everything went white for a moment and then everything was fine again.

"Holy shit!" K cried staring at Yuki's chest.

"What just happened I- WHAT THE HELL I HAVE TITS!" Yuki yelled as he looked down at his chest. They were pretty big to. His shirt had to strain to stay buttoned and it now looked like a belly shirt. K couldn't help it and he began to laugh hysterically.

"Why do you have boobs?" Tohma asked feeling very confused.

"Oh no Yuki! How will we make love?" Shuichi cried feeling very worried. K began to laugh harder and tears streamed down his face.

"Wait a second..." Yuki noticed the waist of his pants were to tight and he unbuttoned them. He had larger hips... "Shit!"

"What?" Shuichi asked not wanting anything else bad to happen. Yuki looked into his pants and his face took on a look of complete shock.

"I... I have a... a... vagina."

"What?" Shuichi cried. K began to laugh harder and slipped out of his chair onto the floor.

"What? Why the hell are you a women?" Tohma asked startled.

"This is really weird. And why is it so fucking hot?" Hiro groaned and tugged his shirt off. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and leaned back in his seat.

"Yummy." K said getting up from the floor his laughter subsiding. He gazed at Hiro's chest with a lustful glint in his eyes.

"Hello man who is now a women here? Somebody figure out whats happened to me right now!" Yuki demanded angrily.

"Whoa..." Hiro grasped his head as the purple world around him began to sway. One white light later and everything was back in focus.

"Ah Hiro cover yourself!" Shuichi cried as he covered his eyes.

"Wha- Ahhhh!" Hiro grasped the boobs he'd just sprouted trying to hide them from view. They were smaller than Yuki's but only by a little. His whole face turned red as he realized they were to big to be covered by his hands. They were hanging out all over the place!

"Hiro has boobies to!" Ryuichi said pointing.

"Can someone please give me my jacket!" Hiro cried desperately.

"No thank you." K said practically drooling.

"K!" Hiro yelled at the man.

"What? You know I'm bi." K said back as he pounced on Hiro.

"K knock it off!' Tohma yelled.

"Shu help!' Hiro cried desperately as K groped his boobs. His cries were soon unheard as a tongue invaded his mouth.

"Don't worry buddy I'm on the way!" Shuichi bravely jumped in to help his friend just as Ryuichi began to feel hot.

"Ha ha I rule!" Shuichi cried as he took a hero pose on the table. He had saved Hiro who was now sitting on the other side of the table with his jacket wrapped around himself.

"Your going to pay for that!" K yelled jumping up and pointing his magnum at the singer.

"Ah don't shoot me!' Shuichi cried throwing his hands in the air.

"Guys I'm a lady to!" Ryuichi cried excitedly. Everyone turned to look at the brunette who was playing with his boobs.

"There so small! Like little bags of pudding." He said squeezing them in his palms and giggling. Tohma actually blushed at the sight.

"Something is very wrong here and I'm really pissed so all of you sit the fuck down! I want to know whats going on!" Yuki's yells seemed to make everyone calm down and they began to figure out why they were women. They concluded it was the beers. So Ryuichi called his friend to ask about it. Turns out he'd grabbed the wrong beers, they were supposed to be used as a prank for his friends brothers bachelor party.

"I can't believe I'm going to turn to a women because you grabbed the wrong beers." Tohma said.

"Well it's supposed to wear off by tomorrow tonight. It's not all that bad!" Ryuichi said still poking at his boobs.

"Well your boobs are tiny. What about me?" Yuki asked angrily grasping his large breasts.

"Uh oh guys I think I'm next." Shuichi said as he began to feel hot. Soon he had boobs leaving only K and Tohma to go.

"Well there not to big." Shuichi said pondering his boobs. They were about a size bigger than Ryuichi's. Yuki looked at Shuichi dirty thoughts filling his head.

"Great it's getting hot in here! I don't want to be a women!" Tohma said staring at his chest. "Please at least be small." He begged.

"Hey guys how about we make this interesting?" K said getting a sudden idea.

"How do we make our gender switch interesting!" Yuki demanded still pissed.

"We each put twenty bucks in a hat. Then tomorrow we go around and see which one of us gets the most numbers from guys. Who ever has the most numbers wins the money."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Yuki said.

"That actually sounds fun!" Shuichi said excitedly. Yuki looked at him in shock.

"There's no way in hell I'm doing this." He said.

"What if the person with the least numbers had to buy the winner a sexy outfit for their lover?"

"Hmmm... I like the sound of that."

"Alright! So who's in?" Shuichi and Ryuichi raised there hands. Hiro raised his hand as well laughing at the crazy idea. Thoma groaned realizing he was the only one who hadn't agreed.

"Fine I'll do it." He said as everyone stared at him. Soon after he agreed he had been transformed. His boobs were smaller than Hiro's but bigger than Shuichi's. They were pretty average sized boobs and he was glad they weren't huge. He didn't need to deal with that.

"So K, you seem confident. You haven't even turned into a women yet should you be so sure of yourself?" Yuki asked. He had the biggest boobs so far so he was pretty sure he would win.

"Please. I could get ten guys numbers right now if I put on some lip gloss and stuffed my shirt a little."

"Oh really now?" Hiro asked amused by his lover.

"Yep. I'm so winning and wait until you see what you have to wear." Hiro paled knowing it wasn't anything good.

"Who do you think will get the least numbers?" Shuichi asked.

"Yuki." K said grinning at the writer.

"I hope you get tiny tits and are fat like a cow!" He yelled back. K just laughed and rolled up his sleeves.

"It's getting hot in here~" He sang.

"So take of all your clothes~" Ryuichi, Shuichi, and Hiro sang back. Tohma shook his head and Yuki flipped K off. 'He's such a dumb ass American' he thought. After a few moments K was a women just like everyone else.

"Ha ha I am so winning!" He cried looking down at himself. His hips were just the right size and he had killer curves. His butt was also perfectly shaped and quit big. But what really captured everyone's attention was-

"Your boobs! It's like the Himalaya's!" Tohma cried in surprise. Indeed they were large, even bigger than Yuki's. And those were big. K's boobs were so large that several buttons on his shirt had popped off.

"K..." Hiro murmured in awe staring at his chest. He was also bi so K's new form captured his intrest.

"Come on Hiro lets go get us some over the shoulder boulder holders!" K yelled grabbing his lovers hand. "We'll meet here tomorrow morning at nine." He announced as he left.

"This is going to be interesting." Yuki said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well look who's already here." K said in amusement as he entered the room. He figured he would be the first to get to NG records but Yuki was already sitting at the table.

"Shut up you trigger happy moron." Yuki snarled. "Shuichi woke up early and dragged me here."

"Then where is he?" K asked scanning the room.

"Getting a drink. And where is Hiro?"

"Who knows. It's not like we live together." K muttered sadly as he took a seat. Just then Shuichi came bouncing in with a bottle of orange pop.

"Hi~ K! Why aren't you wearing lady clothes?" He asked looking at K's outfit.

"I am. This is just my jacket, it is cold out you know." K said tugging on the lapel of his tan trench coat.

"I know its freezing!"

"Well you shouldn't have worn that! Not that I'm complaining." Yuki said eyeing his lovers outfit. Shuichi blushed slightly but smiled happily. K actually looked at Shuichi's outfit now and he felt his face heat up slightly. His outfit was _very_ revealing. He wore neon orange short shorts and a white tanktop with a very low neck line. He also wore a necklace and earrings made of diffrent colored neon plastic stars. He was also wearing neon pink pumps to match the jewelry which was mostly that color. But there was one thing about this outfit K really noticed because it was litterly _poking _out.

"Shuichi? Why don't you have a bra?"

"Oh because Yuki didn't want me to waste money." K looked at the writer skeptically.

"Yeah, Im sure thats the reason."

"It is." Yuki stated in response. "Why should we waste money on something we'll only use once. I don't have one ethier. But I was decent enogh to hide it with a jacket." K looked at Yuki's clothes again. He thought Yuki was just wearing one of his suits but now he saw the suit jacket was a womens. And it was a bit tight on the poor guy because of his large boobs.

"Well then why'd you buy womens clothes." K said still thinking Yuki just liked seeing Shuichi's new boobs.

"We didn't. This is my sisters suit. Shuichi got his jewlery and shirt from one of his friends." K thought about that for a second.

"Wait... so then where did Shuichi get the pumps and shorts?"

"Their from the sex box." Shuichi stated as if that was normal. K just stared at the two like they had ten heads. There were so many things wrong about that.

"You two... have issues." K said bluntly.

"Poor man. You don't have a sex box do you? So sad." Yuki said distractedly as he fished a cigarette from his pocket. K realized how amazing one of those would be and looked at the table sadly. Now he really wanted one...

"Hi guys! Tohma should be in any second." Ryuichi said skipping in. Seemed the boy had taken the cute route with his clothing. He had a pink dress with a pattern of white bunnies on it. The dress ended mid thigh and he wore white flats with a large bow on the toes. He also had a bow in his hair to match.

"I like your bunnies!" Shuichi cried running over to give his idol a hug.

"Aren't they pretty?" Ryuichi did a little twirl and then flashed a peace sign.

"Hey guys. Is he going on about the bunnies again?" Tohma asked taking a seat next to Yuki.

"What are you going to do, its Ryuichi." K said with a shrug. He looked over at the singer and smiled, he was such a silly little guy.

"Is that your sisters suit." Tohma questioned looking at Yuki.

"Yes. Why do you know that?"

"Well I _was_ _married_ to her. She used to wear that one all the time."

"I see you went the suit route as well." K said looking at his boss who also wore a suit. His was gray instead of black though and he had a blue shirt underneath. And he actually had some cleavage showing unlike Yuki who was so going to lose.

"Guys are attratced to girls in suits. Right?"

"My wife was." K said remebering how his wife had divorced him for that lawyer women... "But moving on to happier subjects, what do you think Hiro is wearing?"

"Why would we know that?" Tohma said.

"Sadly enough I have a pretty good idea. He is Shuichi's best friend so I know him pretty well at this point." Yuki said. "Bet he wheres something leather."

"Oooh." K said with a grin.

"Perv." Yuki said as he stood. Unfortunetly he had to put on makeup before they left so he headed for the bathroom.

"Hey look who's talking Mr. sex box." K said defensively as Yuki walked out the door.

"Sorry I'm late guys. There was some serious traffic near my place."

"Wow Hiro! You look hot!" Shuichi cried looking at his friend.

"Exactly. Im going to win and you'll all eat my dust! Except you Shu, you might give me a run for my money." Hiro said looking at Shuichis outfit. The two friends gave each other a high five and a thumbs up.

"Were the sexeist ladies of all!" Shuichi said happily.

"Don't be so sure." K said smugly. "Though Hiro... you are pretty sexy." K said practically drooling.

"Pretty sexy? I think you mean extremely. This win is in the bag." Hiro said truimphantly as he took a seat. Shuichi sat by his friend and Ryuichi by him. "So guys, if you win what are you gonna make your men wear?"

"Hey were not your men, you don't own us." K said.

"Oh really?" Hiro said. "I rule you. Now excuse me but we ukes have some things to discuss."

"Yes. Yes we do." Shuichi said lifting his chair and putting it across the room. Ryuichi and Hiro joined him in the corner with their own chairs.

"No semes alowed!" Ryuichi said with a giggle. This was fun!

"This shit feels weird." Yuki said coming back from the bathroom. He was wearing pink lip stick and gloss. Plus mascara, eyeliner, eyeshadow, and a little blush. Suprisingly he'd done a pretty good job. He'd also unbuttoned the first couple of buttons on his suit jacket and shirt underneth, which was white by the way. Now you could see some of his boobs, he'd also changed into black high heels to match his suit. Oddly enough he walked vey well in them.

"Damn. Looks like you might actually be some competition." K said giving the writer a once over. "But I think I have to worry more about Hiro." K glanced over to the corner were the ukes were huddled.

"Yeah. I'm gonna have to up my game." Tohma said eyeing the gutarist.

"Come on he can't be that good looking.' Yuki said turning to look at Hiro. The gutarist was currently putting make up on Shuichi. He wore tight black lether pants which matched his biker jacket. There was a line of turqouise on ethier side of the jacket and the shirt underneth was turqouise to. The jacket was only zipped down enough so you could see the top of the lace shirt which didn't cover that much. In fact Yuki suspected it was a bra. To top it all off he wore black stiletoes which he seemed to have no problem walking or standing in.

"What you think we were kidding?" Tohma said. Yuki just stared at Hiro in suprise.

"I knew he'd wear thether but... damn."

"Hey."K said warningly as Yuki stared at his lover.

"Come your jets it's not like I'm going to jump him. So what are they doing over there?"

"Each others makeup. And I think there talking about us." Tohma said looking at the group. They could hear the three giggling about something.

"Speaking of makeup I better go do mine." K said getting up. Thoma and Yuki had already done theres so he better do his too. It didn't take long for him to do this so pretty soon he was back with his fellow semes. The three of them sat at the table watching the ukes.

"What are they saying?" Tohma said as Shuichi burst into laughter.

"I wish I knew. We have to talk about them now." K said turning to the other two men.

"Why?" Yuki said still watching the uke trio.

"Because you know there talking about us." K replied.

"Well we can't be sure... I think you're getting ahead of yourself." Yuki said.

"Seriously? Thats what your going to make him wear?" Hiro asked loudly. He looked over at Tohma and giggled. The man paled and turned to Yuki.

"Yeah I think their talking about us."

"Well then lets just head out. Then they'll be separated and won't talk about us." Yuki said with a shrug.

"Good idea. I better take this coat off first. I won't get numbers wearing it now will I?" K replied as he scooted his chair out. He stood, took off his jacket, and placed it on the table.

"Holy shit K!" Yuki said staring at the man. He was wearing a black dress that ended just a bit below his butt. There was a large oval cut out on the front so his boobs were very visable. Instead of straps the dress had a loop that went around K's neck, and there was no back on it at all.

"Pretty hot huh? The shoes are gonna kill me though." K said loking down at his strappy red heels which matched his lipstick.

"You look like a high class prostitute!' Yuki said. This caught the ukes attention and they looked over.

"Woah K!" Hiro said in suprise. Shuichi just stared at his manager with wide eyes. Ryuichi giggled and pranced over.

"K you look all sexy and stuff!"

"Thank you Ryuichi." K said nodding to the singer. "Now lets hit the road!"

"I can't beleive were actually doing this." Tohma said rising from his chair.

"Hold on I haven't done my make up." Hiro said as he at on the table. "Come on Shuichi your good at this stuff."

"Okay! Hold still." Shuichi begand putting make up on his friend giggling with joy. "This is really fun."

"Your insane." Yuki said. The only reason he was doing this was so he could get Shuichi into a cat woman suit. That would be hot.

"Oops forgot my hair tie." K said as he tugged it out letting his hair fall free. He winked at Hiro who was watching him. Hiro blushed and turned his attention back to Shuichi who was putting lip stick on him.

"Alright he's done." Shuichi said pulling away. Hiro had black lips now and his eyes looked dark from his eyeliner and mascara. K licked his lips, Hiro was weven hotter. Was that possible?

"Okee dokee lets go!" Ryuichi yelled hopping out of the room like a bunny. And off they went.

* * *

**Thats right, I made K's wife lesbian. Just cuz I can. There should only be one more chapter after this but I'm rewritting my Shinigami Love story first so it might be awhile. Sorry about that, Im so mean to leave it here :)**


End file.
